


Emmys

by zzzzzz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: I wanted to do another Sokit fic, cause I can't get over them.  Sorry for all the mistakes, I will try to edit it later. I don't know how those awards events works, and I'm sure I might be missing something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do another Sokit fic, cause I can't get over them. Sorry for all the mistakes, I will try to edit it later. I don't know how those awards events works, and I'm sure I might be missing something.

It was the Emmys day. And tonight was going to be a special night for Kit. It was his first nomination, and he was going to present a award. Not only, but his parents was going to be there with him. He passed the whole day preparing for the Emmys.

It was time for him to attend the Emmys and his parents was already waiting for him at the hotel hall, so they could get the ride for the event. 

 

They was already arriving at the event and Kit could already hear the shouts and screams of the people. He isn't going to lie, he hates this part of being famous. Flash cameras from all sides, people shouting and caos. Yes, he likes attention, but not that kind of attention.

 

Since the Jon Snow death thing, he could hide and decline interviews. Today wouldn't be different. He got off of the car with his parents and waited for a signal of his agent where he has to go. He passed the crowd of people with his parents , ignoring of all cost the interviews. Passing through the carpet, he was already inside, where his parents was already waiting for him. He was seated in front of Maisie and behind Emilia. Both brought their mothers with them. Kit was happy to see them, and proud of Maisie's first nomination, like him. 

He looked around to see if he recognizes some people, until he see a tall girl with blonde hair. He wans't sure if it was really Sophie, since the last time he saw her, she was still a bit ginger. But the height and the way she carried herself screamed Sophie at him. He was so happy to see her, and he really missed her.

She was walking to her seat in the row next to his. He was sad that she wans't nominated and thought she deserved to be for her amazing work as Sansa. And he loved to work with her. He has wanted to work with her since when she wrote a heartfelt goodbye letter to him. Bless her. He could never forget this letter. He showed it to everyone, cause it was so funny, but cute. Though he wasn't going to say it aloud. He remembers when she gave him the letter, and he couldn't stop laughing. Poor Sophie. He left her in the dark for some time, more than the others. He doesn't know why, but he did. But he couldn't do that with her for so long, so he cornered her in a pub to say it was a lie, that Jon Snow was alive and he was still in the show. She couldn't believe it and started to cry, and that's how it ended up with him comforting a crying Sophie in the corner of a pub.

 

She didn't saw him, since she was talking with someone. The social butterfly that she is, she was always talking and making friends. They sat at their places and waited for the show to start. It was the time for the nominations to start and he wished good lucky to his co stars. None of them won though. Despite it and the fact that they misspeled his last name, he was still happy. It was time for him to present the award, so he got up from his seat, and he looked at her again. She was talking, like always. But this time their eyes locked. Her eyes glimpsed with something he couldn't decipher, it was so bright and beautiful. She smiled at him and haved all happy and bubble at him, like the girl she is. 

 

He prenseted the award and did a little of a staging with Andy Samberg, his co star from 7 days in hell. After that, Game of Thrones won the category of best drama series. And he was back at the stage again, but this time with the crew and cast to receiving the award. It was inteeed a great night. 

The event ended and it was time for them to leave for the winners room. At the backstage Sophie came up to him and hugged him, saying she was proud of him, even though he didn't win. And he commented about her hair, now blonde and damaged. It was for a movie and she also wanted to be back with her natural hair. But sadly, it got damaged from all the dye she did. Even though, she still looked gorgeous. If course he didn't say that. 

 

They was called at the winners room, and both he and Sophie was the first ones to enter the plataform. Followed by Maisie and Emilia. When all the cast was already at the plataform, the people from the event came with the awards for them to hold for the photo. 

 

Sophie was glued at his side, while Emilia was standing next to her. Sophie was towering over them, and he can say that she was loving it. Principaly because of him. She loves to make him look smaller. And he doesn't care that much to be honest. 

Everyone was happy , and he even let Sophie pet his hair in public. A thing she likes to do, since she loves his hair, but he is not a fan of being that affectionate in public, at least not with her. He doesn't want to people to start rumours, and he knows how crazy some fans can be. And Sophie already gain a lot of hate, and she doesn't need more of it. But she always was her way with him, doesn't matter what. So he let's her touch him, though he tries his best to not touch her back, like he said, he is afraid that people might start rumours. Though it is kinda true, he mostly doesn't touch her, because he is afraid of not stopping of doing so.

The crew entered at the plataform to take pics with them. Miguel Sapochnick walked torwards them, but since he and Sophie was glued at each other, Miguel came to Emilia's side and Sophie's front. He didn't want to separate them, since both was kind of on their own world, like they always do when they are together. Kit has happy that Miguel had won an award for best director, and it was a pleasure to work with him. He is going to miss working with him.

It was time for them to answer some questions and leave the plataform. 

Back inside, after greeting almost everyone, he found a corner where Emilia came to him and started to talk. Until he saw Sophie walking torwards them. He couldn't stop looking at her, he was really happy to see her and that she was looking for his company. Unconsciously, he ignored Emilia and Bryan Cogman who had come with Sophie. And so did her, when she began to talk to him. Both was into a happy corvesation, still ignoring Emilia and Bryan. They was in their own world. Like always, Sophie was talking about his hair and touching it. 

 

Sophie passed her hand slight in his shoulders and arm in a lovely gesture. Which didn't get unoticed by Bryan. Their happy bubble came to and end when George Martin called Kit to say his thank you, leaving Sophie with Emilia. Bryan already had left, since he was being ignored. Sophie and Emilia stood with each other, in a awkward silence. Uncentain to what to do, Sophie left hurried, leaving Emilia alone.

 

After Kit finished his thank you, he saw that Sophie wans't there anymore, and walked towards Bryan. 

It was time for them to go to the after party, Kit skiped the carpet and interviews again. 

Getting there, Kit showed his parents their table, and made sure if they are fine. Peter was seated in a table near them, while people was still arriving, he came to Peter and began to talk with him, and greet more people. 

After awhile, more people arrived and the party began. Kit walked towards the dancefloor, loosing himself at the dance. Some time before Sophie appeared next to him and they began to dance with each other, laughing and making faces. It was getting hot and Kit took of his suit and tie while Sophie was undoing her braid. 

 

It was being a fun night, they had won some awards, his parents are with him, he met some great people and saw some familiar faces again. This night was being one of his favorites. 

Sophie calling him after they had danced 7 or 10 songs, he wasn't sure, to take a pic with him. She said she wanted to do a pout off pic, and since he was drunk and it was Sophie, he agreed. Sophie sat on his left thigh, with her back glued on his front. The straps of he dress was loose around her shoulders and her hair was a mess, but she didn't seem to care nor he. His hands was on his pocket while he was trying to not touch her with his other hand. He might be drunk, but he was concious about touching her. He doesn't know, but the though of touching her makes him nervous. He feels like a green boy, even though he is almost 30 years old. Already a man grown. 

Sophie is a girl whom he can be at ease with. They make fun of each other often, and act like "siblings", after all, they are like siblings, are they not? Sophie might lick his face, and touch and talk about him often, but they still act like siblings. I mean, they mess with each other. It isn't a thing siblings do? 

 

Sophie always likes to remind him and everyone that he is like a brother to her. And so he does the same. Not often like she does though.

 

He never had a sister and Sophie might be close to a sister to him, he is sure. But he is also sure that a brother wouldn't notice the way his sister grew into a gorgeous woman and act like a green boy next to her. Would he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Here is the vídeo of Sophie and Kit ignoring Emilia and Bryan http://m.emmys.com/video/68th-emmys-thank-you-cam-outstanding-drama-series


End file.
